


His Favorite Thing Ever

by Leela



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/pseuds/Leela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all that Stiles can see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Favorite Thing Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently there can't just be one Teen Wolf drabble in my world. Still blaming @zoodlemouse13. Thanks to @aislinntlc for the preread.

Stiles talks a lot. Some of it's important; the rest covers up stuff he doesn't want anyone figuring out. Like the fact that he's far more obsessed with Derek Hale than he ever was with Lydia. 

It's gotten so bad that he's lurking in the shadows because Mr. Tall, Dark, and Wolfy has lost another shirt and all Stiles can see are muscles. 

Miles and miles of muscles that Stiles wants to run his hands over, wants to taste and touch and— oh man, he is completely fucked. Derek without his shirt is officially one of Stiles's favorite things ever.


End file.
